Chocolate frog
by GemSapphire
Summary: One chocolate frog. Two people who want it. Something that could change their lives forever.


**Chocolate frog.**

**One chocolate frog. Two people who want it. Something that could change their lives forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Rose thought he saw her looking at the last chocolate frog too. The Weasley Children and Scorpius were picnicking in the garden from Arthur and Molly; a blanket they borrowed from Arthur, sweets they got from Uncle Bill yesterday and drinks that Fred and James "borrowed" from the fridge, which everyone was sure they didn't. It was as if everything went in slow motion, just like the television when people want the moments to be more dramatic. The two both lunged for the chocolate frog. Rose got it first and she breathed a sigh of relief but Scorpius snatched her chocolate frog out of her hand.<p>

Rose started to scream at the top of her lungs. "SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY, GIVE ME BACK MY CHOCOLATE FROG!"

"Oh look, guys!" Scorpius smirked.! "She's using middle na-"Scorpius couldn't complete his sentence because he ducked Rose's attack. He quickly stood up and tried running away.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU THIEF!" Rose yelled and chased after him. "YOU ARE SUCH A COWARD FOR A GRYFFINDOR!"

"Rose!" Albus called weakly. Out of the corner of Rose's eye, she saw James and Fred chuckled, Louis rolled his eyes, although everyone saw he beamed and Hugo, Lily and probably Rose's other cousins smiled.

"GIVE IT BACK, RIGHT NOW SCORPIUS!" Rose shouted furiously. It had made him turn around and he looked at Rose with a smirk, to which everyone saw as an upcoming argument. Lily even said. "Oh no, here they go again"

"I'm surprised nobody's coming to check if Rose's going to kill anyone" Louis sighed.

"You are probably the greediest person I have ever met. And believe me, with a cousin that eats like a pig, I'm complementing him!" he shot.

"At least I'm not a spoiled prat who doesn't even know how to share!" Rose fired back immediately.

Scorpius snorted. "At least I'm much smarter then you"

"Oh really?" Rose let out a howl of laughter. "Who was the one that beat you in all O.W.L tests?"

"Well, at least I haven't just dated two blokes!" even though Scorpius was still shooting insults, they were much older ones.

"Five Scorp" Rose corrected. "And at least I don't take away the virginity of the opposite gender like someone does"

"I do not!"

"Ha!" Rose snickered. "You didn't say an insult, I win, L-O-S-E-R!"

Scorpius opened his mouth but Albus cut him off.

"Guys!" Albus, the party pooper interrupted their argument. "Why don't we just duplicate the chocolate frog?"

"Impossible, little brother" Rose don't see why James calls Albus a little brother. They are only a year apart! "Fred and I put a charm on all the sweets-"

"-so that you can't duplicate any of them-"Fred added.

"-because what's the fun in copy chocolate frog?" James asked and Fred made an It's-extremely-disgusting face. "Exactly, Fred"

"Really Malfoy" Lily sighed. "What would your mother say in this case?"

"Eat the chocolate frog in the blood traitor's face and laugh manically" Scorpius raised his eyebrow, with a much deeper voice. Rose knew he was trying to imitate his dad's voice.

"No Scorp" Albus shaked his head. "That's something your dad would say"

"Right" Scorpius smiled sheepishly. "Scorpius, be a dear and give the girl her chocolate frog" Scorpius squeaked with an extremely high, girlish voice. They couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter. But while Scorpius laughed, Rose snatched the chocolate frog out of his hand and gave a run for it.

"Now who's the thief?" she heard Scorpius yell.

Rose smiled smugly at him and took out her wand. As reflex, because she had Bat-bogey hexed him plenty of times; he closed his eyes and put his arms as protection in front of his face.

Rose started, uncontrollably laughing. "Merlin, you are such a coward for a Gryffindor!" the others also started laughing, James and Fred especially hard.

"Wow Malfoy" Fred sniggered. "Remind me to challenge you to a duel, I'll win when I just take out my wand!"

Scorpius smirked. That smirk that makes you regret everything you said. He ran towards Rose and before she knew it, he was on top of her, so close she felt that his breath was inhaling on her. Her heart was going crazy, her lungs needed oxygen and she turned stiff by his touch. Slowly and gently he leaned towards her and kissing him was probably the best thing that happened to her. He reached to touch her cheek and Rose tangled her fingers in his pale hair. The kiss however, lasted too short. All of her cousins were singing childishly. "Rosie and Scorpy sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

But Scorpius ignored her rude, childish, loud cousins and whispered. "Do you really think I'm a coward now?"

Rose shaked my head quickly. "Of-course not" she stammered, breathing heavily.

"Good" Scorpius smiled. "Would you like to go to out with me sometimes?"

She gulped and nodded and he was kissing her again as if he would never stop. She seriously hoped he wouldn't stop. Unfortunately, they jumped when Albus suddenly cursed.

"I'm telling mom you cursed!" Lily cried out.

"Then I'm telling mom you broke her expensive vase!" Albus shot back.

"Guys" Fred rolled his eyes.

Both siblings crossed their arms.

Albus mumbled. "Now I need to pay them fifteen galleons"

"We all do" Hugo pouted and many gold coins were given to James and Fred.

"I was smart enough not to bet against them" Louis said, smiling smugly.

"You guys betted on us?" Rose gaped, amazed that they'd even try and pushed Scorpius of her.

"Yeah, we betted we could convince Scorpy to snog you and ask you out before the seventh year. Unbelievable it took you two six years to get together. Anyway, you're from now on my favorite cousin" James winked cheekily but Fred coughed, clearly insulted. "Excuse me" James corrected himself. "Second favorite, Rosie-posie"

Rose glared furious at Scorpius. "Is that true?"

"A little" Scorpius looked sheepishly. "But you wouldn't hurt your boyfriend, would you?"

"Another reason to kill Malfoy" Hugo said. "He ate your chocolate frog" Rose was now thinking of three ways to react. One, forgiving him for eating her chocolate frog. Two, hexing him. Or three, yelling at him. Two and three of course!

"HOW DARE YOU!" She roared at the top of my lungs and they were sure even whole London heard her. "I WILL KILL YOU SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!"

"I'll see you at our date, Rosie!" Scorpius panted loudly, trying to run away but Ron skipped outside until he heard what Scorpius said. It was already bad enough Rose is trying to hex Scorpius, but now it's gotten worse when the man who has a Rose temper, only worse heard his worst nightmare!

"YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THAT SON OF A FERRET?" Ron screamed even louder then Rose screamed and he ran a hand through his hair. "This is my entire fault" he declared and Rose saw everyone looking confused. To be fair, she was confused too.

"Malfoy, if you hurt my daughter I will remove all of your bones so you couldn't point even one finger at her, ever again" Ron started calmly, but everyone could hear that he really meant all of that. "I would personally come down at Malfoy Manor to destroy every item you love most. Rule 1: Don't break my daughter's heart, ever. Rule 2: If you dare go snogging a dumb bimbo while dating Rose, you would have the whole Weasley Family after you. And Rule 3: Don't even think of snogging Rose in a broom closet, because I will personally apparate to Hogwarts-"

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermoine yelled from The Burrow, probably helping Molly with the cooking if she had let her help or reading a book. "You can't apparate or disapparate at Hogwarts! How many times do I have to tell you? Will you and Harry ever read Hogwarts: A History?" Rose breathed amazed. She always said the same to Scorpius and Albus!

"You're ruining a perfectly thought up threat, Hermione!" Ron shouted back and he turned back to Scorpius. "-because I will personally hex you slowly and very painful, Geddit?"

Scorpius nodded bravely and said boldly. "I suppose you snogged with Mrs. Hermione in a broom closet too?" Even Albus isn't that brave or bold and he's practically Harry Potter's reincarnation. Rose admired his courage until she realized what he did to me again. They all started laughing again, even Ron, which is surprising but also not surprising at all.

"Anyway" Ron smiled, "I have to go, have fun you two!" he sung and practically skipped back but suddenly ran back, panting heavily. "But not too much fun! I don't want to have grandchildren until you two are old enough" Ron added and skipped back, singing an embarrassing song. Many of Rose's cousins face-palmed and James whispered to Fred. "We need to say the same to Lily and Roxy when they get boyfriends, but we have to say nieces and nephews"

"They'll be so embarrassed" Fred snickered.

"Anyway?" Scorpius smiled slyly. "We should get back-"he was cut off by her shooting Bat-Bogey hexes and she started chasing after him.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR EATING MY CHOCOLATE FROG!" Rose roared enraged and shot more random hexes. Her family started laughing again, typical.

Never ever steal a female Weasley's chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was a sort of rushed story but I really needed to get it out of my head. Anyway, press the lovely Review button, it makes an author really happy! :D<strong>

**Lots of love,**

**GemSapphire.**


End file.
